1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and a method for displaying a preference item in the portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal capable of displaying a preference item including but not limited to bookmark functions to which an event is applied, as well as searching and identifying preference items menus, and a method for displaying a preference item in the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are now being used in an ever-increasing variety of applications due to their easy-to-carry design, storage and playback functions of various execution programs, and widespread usage of embedded options. Portable terminals provide voice communication features, video services such as multimedia services, music playback and file viewer functions, and bookmark functions. In particular, a bookmark function refers to a function that enables a user to register an address of a favored or important website during Internet use on a computer, which can then be readily accessed at a later date without having to remember the address or sift through the results of a search engine. That is, the bookmark function allows a user to easily recognize and find their favorite items.
A portable terminal uses a bookmark option in a conventional way so as to organize items including a user's favorite items, such as frequently accessed website addresses, menus and files, into separate lists. In this case, the user cannot recognize their favorite items in each of the separate lists until they locate a screen displaying the particular list of favorite items. However, it is difficult for the user to find, for example, bookmark files in a file list because the bookmark files are not displayed in a manner distinguishable from other files. For the same reason, it is can be difficult to identify a bookmark menu while searching menus for bookmark menus. Thus, there is a long felt need in the art to provide a user's favorite files or menus that are more easily recognized than known in the art.